Long term evolution (LTE) broadcast using evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (eMBMS) technology enables operators to efficiently launch media services over LTE network to meet demand and support of users in a wide range of new use cases. Presently, with the advancement in the technology, a user is capable of availing services such as television services, live video streaming services or a file downloading service over a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network by a user equipment [140] (UE). These services are delivered to the user over the LTE network by an evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (eMBMS). The eMBMS is a point-to-multipoint interface as per specification for 3GPP cellular networks, which is designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services.
Up till now, the eMBMS service for delivering the television services, the live video streaming services and/or the file downloading is provided to the user only over the LTE network. Currently, control and data channels for the eMBMS are already defined for the LTE network. However, there is no provision for using additional existing data channels for providing the eMBMS Services. Further, none of the existing technologies discloses transmitting and switching of the eMBMS services to the user having a mobile device, from LTE channel to a Wi-fi channel, and vice versa.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a transmitting and switching technique for providing the eMBMS services, thereby overcoming the drawbacks inherent in the existing arts. Further, there is a need to provide a system and mechanism for co deployment of multiple radio access technology having different channels which can be switched in between to provide the eMBMS service to the user.